


Unmasking Handsome

by OneSkyOneDestiny127



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Alternate Universe within game, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6680071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneSkyOneDestiny127/pseuds/OneSkyOneDestiny127
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Notice: this is an au within the game, not meant for how the game actually plays out.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Unmasking Handsome

**Author's Note:**

> Notice: this is an au within the game, not meant for how the game actually plays out.

Rhys was about to collapse from exhaustion, the long - or more so, short - work day being a drag on his already tired brain and body. Last night had been a long night, followed up by a long day in which he was glad that he was ordered to go home early. The night before consisted of simply talking with his long term boyfriend, and Rhys was pleased with the night until he realized that he had to go to work despite what Jack wanted him to do which was stay home. Unlike Jack, Rhys didn’t have the privilege of ditching work when important things came up. Even if Jack was the CEO of Hyperion, there was no skirting an important assignment that had to be done. 

Running on only three hours of sleep, Rhys got up and went to work, leaving Jack at home in a mass pile of blankets and pillows. His mind was so far gone the entire 5 hours he was there. He couldn’t focus on anything for more than a minute without his brain going to, “Man, I am  _ tired, _ ” or, “I wonder what Jack’s doing, home, sleeping, not working,  _ sleeping _ .” Whenever he was at work without Jack, he couldn’t help but remember the fond times of Jack being shoved into his head. Before he got his body back, Jack used to follow Rhys around at work once they returned to Hyperion, where he’d make fun of the other employees and keep work relatively enjoyable.

Now that Jack had his body back, if Jack didn’t show up to work with him, work seemed so boring. There wasn’t the same spark that people had in them (mostly from fear) and it led to a rather dull day. 

But, Rhys was so grateful that he was released after the assignment to go home because the only thing he wanted out of the day was to be able to continue to cuddle up in his boyfriend's arms. 

Rhys assumed that Jack was still fast asleep when he arrived home at noon, so he was quiet upon entering, making sure to unlock and shut the door as softly as he could. As he made his way into the penthouse, he heard the television set to some Hyperion broadcasting and decided to head towards there. He was sure that Jack would’ve still been asleep at this point - maybe Jack moved from the bedroom to the living room. 

As Rhys rounded the corner, he saw the dark brunette hair of Jack’s, sitting upright and facing the television, slightly displaced from the night of sleep. “Hey, Jack, I’m home ear-” Rhys started, but was cut off when he saw the mask that was lying on coffee table. It was the mask that Jack never took off, the one that everyone knew him with - the one that constantly stayed attached to his face for “scar reasons” as Rhys was told many times before. As soon as Rhys started speaking, he saw Jack try to lunge for the mask, a severe flinch breaking the relaxed muscles, but the only thing he served to do was slap the mask off the table and a good distance away from him. 

Jack’s head didn’t move from its forward position, and from what Rhys could see, Jack was breathing erratically. His posture was tense and it was obvious that he was struggling to stay still, and he dared to say that Jack seemed… worried. Jack never seemed worried, not like this. 

“H-hey, Rhysie, do you think you could just wait in the room for a moment? Gotta, you know, uh, grab my mask.” Jack’s voice was strained, his hand going from somewhat relaxed to gripping the couch in a white knuckled fashion. 

Rhys had never seen Jack like this before, but instead of complying so his boyfriend would be happy, he stood his ground. “Why? Jack, whatever you’re hiding under your mask I’m not going to jud-”

“See, that’s where you’re wrong, Rhys,” Jack cut him off, “You’ll see my face and you’ll change your mind. Trust me. I’m not wearing the mask for fun. I mean, as fun as it is to have the ability to change my face at any given moment. Doesn’t mean I’m wearin’ it for fun.” Jack explained, and Rhys could tell that Jack was hoping he would back off and accept that he wouldn’t see underneath the mask. But, again, Rhys stayed where he stood, even going so far as to take a few steps forward.

He put his hand on Jack’s shoulder, seeing his boyfriend flinch slightly from the cool metal, Jack’s head quickly turning the opposite way. “I’m not going to. Why would I? If I was judging you for anything it’d be for your personality, and if I can deal with how you act, then I won’t care about whatever it is you’re hiding under that mask.”

“Damnit, Rhys, I’m serious.” Jack spoke more sternly now, “No matter how ridiculous it sounds, I don’t want to watch you change your mind on the past, what, two years?, of this relationship. So, just do me a favor and go stand in the room for a moment, or even the hallway for that matter - whatever floats your boat to stand in.” Jack was trying to plead Rhys to walk away, and pleading was not something Handsome Jack did, even in his weakest moments.

Rhys debated listening to Jack and stepping back, giving Jack the time he needed to grab the mask, but… he couldn’t move his feet backwards, only forwards. He reached around with his left hand and grabbed Jack’s chin gently, ignoring the protests that Jack made as he tried his hardest to stop Rhys, but Jack cracked. He let his head be turned, and Rhys couldn’t help the small gasp he emitted, the widening of his eyes, and most certainly the gape on his lips. 

Without the mask, Jack had an angled blue scar, that seemed more like a branding. It narrowly missed his right eye but the curve down hit his left straight on, leaving it blind and pure white. There was a clear outline from the mask that changed from pale to tan, and red scars went through the blue on what could be called the “handles” of the strange scar. Rhys was stunned. 

As soon as Jack caught the sight of Rhys’s shocked face, he laughed. “And see? That’s-that is what I’m talking about.” Jack said, standing up as he kept his eyes trained on Rhys’s face. “You see my face and instantly you thought, ‘Monster’ am I right? Well, let me tell you, Rhysie. When your team, let’s say, Vaughn and Fiona and Sasha, were to travel with you back on Pandora and you found a Vault and instead of relishing in the moment that you all had actually  _ found _ a real Vault, Vaughn or Fiona or Sasha slam the relic that’s inside the Vault into your face and abandon you right after. When the people you trusted turn on you, you tend to get a little monster-esk.” Jack said as he walked around the couch, expecting full well to have Rhys flinch away from him or take a step back as he leaned his head in closer. Rhys stayed where he was, his eyes slowly going over the scar on Jack’s face. 

“I am known as  _ Handsome _ Jack, because being Handsome and murderous is far more terrifying than being just a hideous monster that kills - because that’s what monsters do, right? They got the scary, ugly face who go around stabbing and ripping things apart and you always remember them cause they’re ugly as fuck. That’s why I hide my face. No one knows that I’m a true monster under the mask.” Jack said, a bitter tone creeping into his voice. Jack waited for Rhys to do something, anything, but his face only contorted slightly. “So? You going to rip the bandaid off now or are you going to make me wait?” Jack egged Rhys on slightly, his eyes narrowed. When he received no answer, he barked out, “Come on, Rhys! Tell me you’ll leave because you’re scared! I’m a big boy, I can handle it!”   
  
Rhys finally seemed to snap out of it, listening to what Jack had to say intently. He smiled just barely, the corners of his lips slowly increasing in size as he placed a hand on Jack’s cheek. Rhys ran a finger over the deep scar, feeling over the rough, bumpy skin before he whispered, “...hey, Handsome.”

Jack blinked multiple times in confusion, his face going from anger and ready to have bad news delivered to him to bewilderment. “What?”

“I said, ‘hey, Handsome.’ Isn’t that what you say to Handsome Jack?” Rhys leaned forward and kissed Jack’s lips gently, feeling his boyfriend’s body relax in and instant. “I mean, I don’t see a reason why I shouldn’t call you Handsome.” Rhys spoke honestly; if he were as shallow as he appeared to be, he would’ve left Jack the instant he saw his face. But Rhys wasn’t like that. “I didn’t fall for a face - I feel for Jack.” Rhys explained concisely, the smile still growing larger. 

Jack had to take a minute to catch his breath, the confusion of the moment causing him to forget to breathe. He chuckled lightly and shook his head, hand going to lace fingers with Rhys’s bionic one, his other arm wrapping around the younger males slender lower back as he pulled him closer. “After so many failed relationships, one betraying me, the other leaving, and plenty of friends double crossing me, I just assumed you’d be the same. I’ve never been so elated to be wrong.” Jack closed the gap between his and Rhys’s lips, taking the opportunity to dip Rhys backwards. Rhys was quick to wrap his other arm around Jack’s neck to avoid the sense of falling. 

Rhys broke the kiss with a short lived laugh, his hand still pressed against Jack’s cheek as they made eye contact. “That’s the first and only time I think I’ll ever hear you admit that you were wrong.” Rhys joked, laughing once more at the eye roll he received from Jack, though he smiled undoubtedly. 

“Better relish in the moment, Rhysie, I don’t want you thinking it’ll become a regular thing.” Jack teased, this time able to keep Rhys silent with the next kiss. If there was one thing Jack wasn’t expecting, it was for Rhys to be such a formidable rock to him. Guess he was wrong again. He wouldn’t tell Rhys that though. 


End file.
